


Bloody Decisions (Ferard PG-13)

by OhDeLallyMotherFucker



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, MCR, MCRmy - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Part 1, my chemical romance - Freeform, part one, three cheers for sweet revenge, vampire, vampire frerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDeLallyMotherFucker/pseuds/OhDeLallyMotherFucker
Summary: "There's something strange about that new kid - Gerard. Maybe I should pay him a visit."





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Cute" little Vampire fic I wrote for an English assessment in 2011 for school (unedited). I know it has problems but decided to put it on here anyway.

He walked down the alleyway towards the back street; passing used cigarette buds and empty bottles of alcohol while using his tongue and play with his lip ring. Frank was only in this place because he’s looking for someone’s house. He couldn’t believe someone would like to live on a street like this but this was New Jersey, most of the streets were like this.

Frank was looking for someone he barely knew, Gerard. At the start of the new school year everyone went to the coffee shop before school to meet up with friends that were abroad during the holidays. He spotted him across the cafe but didn’t speak to him, he felt something that he had never felt before and he didn’t know what it was until now. Frank was gay. He looked at Gerard, there was something strange about him, how is black hair that went to his shoulders, looked almost perfect with his pale skin. His skinny jeans and black shirt with red tie looked so hot even thought it was just the school uniform that had been changed a little. He liked him, a lot.

He didn’t think he would ever be gay. His parents being strongly catholic wanted to make sure he didn’t turn out this way, but he did. Frank’s parents didn’t know about this and that why he hasn’t been kicked out his own house yet.

Frank stood in front of the house. It looked very old and battered, some of the windows were broken and part of the roof was missing. How could anyone even want to live here? He put his hands through his hair, shorter at the sides which was dyed blonde but longer at the top and the front part that was his fringe was dyed black, and walked up the few steps there was to reach the door, they creaked and it sounded like they were saying ‘go back, it’s not safe.’ He didn’t listen, they were only old steps that weren’t alive, and how could they be right?

After calling for Gerard and there being no answer, he opened the door. The smell of the house could have made his sense of smell disappear, it was that bad and it smelled like death. He covered his nose while cursing at the ghastly smell and looked around the bottom floor of the house. He found nothing.

Frank wondered why no one was in, he knew Gerard’s is only ever out for school and he spends all of his time in his house. He’d always thought that someone like Gerard would always be out with his friends, but he didn’t really have friends, Gerard didn’t have anyone.

Suddenly, there was a noise of someone struggling from upstairs. “Gerard?” Frank said while running up the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. Once he was upstairs he went to the doorway of Gerard’s bedroom and stood still, shocked. Gerard was lying on the floor with a wooden stake in his chest, blood pouring out of the wound, fast. Gerard looked up at him with his hazel eyes, which were now faded as he was dying.

Gerard knew a lot of things about Frank, things like his family history. He knew more about Frank than he did, he could see into his mind and could see what his ancestors saw. He found him interesting, there was something about him that he didn’t understand, and he felt something for him. Gerard had never felt something for a human; he just saw them as a food source because he’s a vampire. Frank didn’t know he was a vampire but now he would know, Gerard was more scared that he would hate him than the fact that he was dying.

Frank looked at Gerard for a moment, looking at his beautiful face and into his eyes, he could get lost in those eyes. “F-Frank.” Gerard managed to speak but only slightly, he was weak. Frank went and kneeled down beside Gerard, stroking his face and giving him a faint smile, which was saying that he would stay there with him. Gerard opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came out, his fangs showed and glistened in the faint light that was coming through the broken window. Frank leant back a little, shocked, but he didn’t care, he did love Gerard but only realizing it now.

Frank saw someone sitting on the bed; he looked up to see his best friend Ryan. He was looking at Gerard while shaking, his blood covered hands looked like he couldn’t move them, like they were just hanging off his wrists. His unevenly cut dyed green hair looked messier than usual. He was fifteen, the same age as Frank, but he looked younger. “Ryan?” Frank questioned, “What’s going on?”

Ryan shook his head, not being able to say anything. Frank just looked at him, “Do you know what happened? We need to help him.”  
“No.” Ryan finally spoke, “I’m not helping him, I’m not helping that Fanger.” [A/N "Fanger" is racial slang for Vampires]  
“But, he’s my friend. I don’t care what he is, help me.”  
“I am,” Ryan stood up and kicked Gerard in the stomach, making him groan. “He was going to kill you!”

Frank looked down at Gerard who shook his head, he wasn’t going to kill Frank, he cared about him too much.

“No he wasn’t. Why would he?”  
“He’s a bloody vampire; he was going to kill you! I only did this to save you.”  
“What if I didn’t want to be saved?” Frank stood face to face with Ryan, he was slightly smaller than him but it didn’t matter. “There was no reason to do this.”

Ryan pushed Frank out the way, making him fall on the floor. “Fine, forget I helped you then. Have fun watching him die!” He spat as he ran out the room and out of the house.

Frank went back and kneeled down by Gerard. He was dying and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want him to die, he loved him. Gerard looked him in the eyes before looking at Frank’s wrists then back up to his eyes again. He needed Frank’s blood if he was going to survive, but that meant Frank wouldn’t.

He knew that Gerard needed his blood and that he needed to now. Frank thought about it for a minute, about how he had his whole life ahead of him, he was only fifteen. He was told that he could easily go to a top university and that he could have the perfect life. But Gerard meant a lot to him; even though they barely know each other it doesn’t mean that he couldn’t help him. It was his life or Gerard’s, and he didn’t know what to do.

After thinking about it, Frank put his wrist by Gerard’s mouth. He opened his mouth and bit Frank’s wrist, it hurt them both. Frank’s physical pain and Gerard’s mental pain saying that what he was doing was wrong. He sucked on the metallic-tasting liquid quite aggressively; he was fighting for his life.

Frank started to feel a bit light headed, the room around him started to fade, Gerard started to fade and it felt like he was fading with them. He closed his eyes as he was pulled into a void of blackness...

“Frank! Frank wake up!” he heard voices blasting into his ears. He opened his eyes as the world slowly made its way back to him. Frank looked up to see the familiar face of his mum. She pulled him into a hug and started crying; being so happy that her son was okay. Frank looked around the room, seeing the toxic waste dump that was his room and spotting something unfamiliar. Gerard was standing by the door looking at the floor.

“Gerard?” Frank moved away from his mum and walked over to Gerard, Gerard smiled at him seeing he was okay after what he had done. Frank hugged Gerard and whispered into his ear, “I love you Gerard.”

“I love you Frank.” He whispered while hugging back. They were both alive and happy; nothing could ruin this moment, nothing at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel coming soon!


End file.
